herofandomcom-20200223-history
Haruka "Konoha" Kokonose
Konoha is the ninth member of the Mekakushi Dan. He was once a human called Haruka Kokonose but was turned into a cyber-being as he received his eyes. Appearance Haruka is an average looking boy with black hair, which grows down to his ears and is slightly longer at the back. He is shown with grayish brown eyes. Above his right cheek he has a small birth mark. Under his usual long-sleeved, dark green pullover, he wears a white shirt, which only shows through his neckline. His pants are checkered with dark gray and brown, and they slightly cover up his black shoes. As Konoha he has snow white hair, which grows down to his ears, and is tied into a ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes are bright red. Around his neck he wears a black, scarf-like collar, decorated with two yellow arrows pointing downward. On both sides of his head there are black and yellow headphones with yellow ear cups, and two black stripes thereon. The right side of his face features two red circles above his cheek, which are connected through thin lines. His clothing consists of a white, long-sleeved shirt he wears over a longer black one, and yellow flap trousers. The white shirt has a deep, round neckline and two rounded cuts at both sides, over his waist. The black bibs of his flap trousers are not on his shoulders, but instead are hanging down loosely. Again, the legs of his trousers show black, down pointing arrows on both sides. The ends of the trousers are stuffed into black boots, which both have yellow arrows instead of black ones on them. From his sleeves there are black bands hanging down. While he is possessed by the Snake of Clearing Eyes, Konoha's general color palette changes, as he has black hair and wears a black shirt instead of a white one. The black shirt that Konoha wears beneath the upper one remains black. His eyes appear yellow, as do the yellow circles above the right cheek. In the "Summertime Record" PV another version of Haruka/Konoha appears. It looks much more like Haruka, has brown hair, while wearing a white shirt and black pants combined with a beige coat. His eyes appear black with some white details and he also has black circles on his right cheek like Konoha used to have. Personality Konoha is a gentle and quiet boy with amnesia. He currently resides at Hiyori's sister's house as a foster child. Not knowing about the normal world, he's rather my-pace (air-headed, lost). In his spare time, he plays baseball with the neighborhood children. He is known to possess a strong curiosity for the unknown. He seems like a brother to Hiyori and Hibiya and is always with them. As Haruka, he didn't care much about what people thought; he didn't seem to care when he was in nothing but his underwear in front of Takane. In the novel Haruka is often drawing and not paying attention in class. Haruka was known to have a serious illness or disease that made him a weak physical and often sickly. Eye Ability *Awakening: Konoha's ability, "Awakening Eyes", gives him the ability to remake his body into one that he finds to be his "ideal". However, this puts a large strain on his mind, and causes him to lose part of his memory power. Trivia *His favorite animal is the triceratops. *He likes barbecue. *He often plays baseball with the neighborhood children. *Haruka was good at drawing and loved to draw. *He was originally planned to be a girl. *He seems to be very strong, seen in the novel where he easily lifts up Shintaro, and in the manga where he single-handedly defeated the whole terrorist gang. *His sketch book seems to be similar to the Maruman Zuan sketchbooks, but without the writing of sketch book on it. Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Teenagers Category:Humanoid Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Gentle Giants Category:Possessed/Brainwashed